Devices such as electronic devices, computing systems, portable devices, and handheld devices have software applications such as game applications. Some of these applications are shared. For instance, multiple devices can participate in a game application in a collaborative fashion. In some configurations, a device can operate as both a standalone device and a gateway device or access point to allow another device to tether for accessing an external network such as the Internet. Tethering is a method to share the Internet connection of an Internet-capable mobile phone. This sharing can be via cable, or wirelessly over Bluetooth or Wi-Fi. If Wi-Fi, the tethering feature is often branded as a mobile hotspot and can typically service several devices.
In some situations, an electronic device may have multiple network interfaces that can communicate with multiple networks such as WiFi and Bluetooth networks. Sometimes one network interface (e.g., WiFi interface) may have a higher communication bandwidth or throughput than another network interface (e.g., Bluetooth interface), but it also requires higher power consumption. Conventional systems require a user to specifically switch between two transport communication mechanisms. There has been a lack of an efficient way to optimize the usage of these multiple network interfaces of a device.